


...Still Get Jealous

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Status: Roommates The Series'...𝓢𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓖𝓮𝓽 𝓙𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓼' (Part 1)ɪɴꜱᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴡᴇᴇᴋʟʏ ɪᴅᴏʟ ᴇᴘɪꜱᴏᴅᴇ 410I am also in twitter: @jaewooauSee other work to read the part 2 of this entitled 'A Song to His Heart'Jungwoo's side
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Kudos: 8





	...Still Get Jealous

''My lovely Jungwoo, thanks for choosing me. Good night!' NCT 127, finally, arrived in their dorm. Johnny and the rest of the 5th floor members started to leave from the elevator when Johnny turned back to thank Jungwoo for being his pair. He sent him a wink before moving forward. Jungwoo beamed him and his other members acted disgustingly because of what they had witnessed. 

Their unit just finished the recording for their episode in Weekly Idol. It was evident from their faces that they had lots of fun but the fun didn't end inside the famous white painted room, it continued in their car heading home. 

They talked about what happened during the recording and the highlight was Jungwoo's part. They all knew that Jungwoo is a whole package artist but they couldn't hide their amusement after watching their member pulled off the Havana song. Jungwoo delivered it perfectly; from his seductive gaze to his great moves, not to mention how he put the rose between his lips. Compliments were thrown from time to time that Jungwoo couldn't stop himself from blushing. 

'I'd pay you to see you dance Havana again.' Yuta jokingly said as he gestured the splashing of money in his hands. 

The members couldn't hold back from laughing of the sudden joke except Jaehyun whose eyes were fixed on the road and earphones on. 

'I had the time of my life when Jungwoo chose Johnny hyung over Jaehyun hyung. That was such an hilarious act.' The youngest brought back the part where Jungwoo decided to pick Johnny among the three pursuers. They bursted out lauging once again after remembering the scene. 

Jungwoo's charm attracted the three remaining boys so two challenges were made before choosing among them. However, Jaehyun was the only one who made Woo to feel strange during that period. His song for Woo reached to the younger's heart. Their stares said it all. Both of them were having panic attacks and unsual heartrace. 

But, as what Jaehyun said, 

The members know how to make the show funny. 

In the end, Jungwoo chose someone else.

All of them may think that it's only part of Jungwoo's antics. But, for Jungwoo, he did it for himself. Johnny was not a bad choice, it's just that Jaehyun already conquered his heart and for him to keep his sanity, the other guy must be out of his way.

It's already enough for him that he was given the chance to be serenaded by the nation's heartthrob in front of the general public. As he is quite unsure of what the future holds, his feelings for Jaehyun must better be burried and be kept as secret forever.

'Finally, I can sleep all night.' Jungwoo instantly jumped on his bed and rolled over to face the ceiling, playfully brushing his feet against the smooth bedsheet he had used since yesterday. 

He felt very happy today which totally drained his energy. 

Jaehyun, who tailed Jungwoo until their room, went to sit on the chair beside Jungwoo's bed. The older was spacing out from the moment they completed the recording.

'My next problem is our concert. It's by end of the month but I have not yet decided what should be my solo act. Have you decided already?' Jungwoo sat up and rested his back against the wall, facing the odd Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun, distracted from the event earlier, glanced at Woo with blank face. 

'What's your question again?' Jaehyun asked as he realized that Jungwoo's talking to him. 

'Hyung, what's with the mood? You seem distracted.' Jungwoo's eyebrows furrowed. He was worried with the change of mood of his roommate.

'I am just tired. Don't mind it.' Jaehyun showed off a smile to avoid being questioned. He collected his thoughts and gave Jungwoo his full attention.  
'Ask me again. I'm all ears.' 

'I'm asking you about your solo act. Do you have any plans?' 

'I think I'm going to sing.' 

Jaehyun's obvious answer tickled the mind of the younger, he ended up laughing. 

'Hyung, don't give me a vague answer. I'm being serious here. I want to put all of myself in my solo act. I want to make the fans feel what's inside my heart through performing.' Jungwoo put his hand on his chest while imagining his presence in the stage.

The idea struck the older's head so his upper body leaned closer to Jungwoo's bed, anticipating for Jungwoo's answer. 

'I actually have one. Do you mind listening to it?'

Jaehyun's offer made Jungwoo's heart pound. The guy always lets him listen every time Jae is preparing for an event. 

Jungwoo moved forward, hands placed on his lap. He can't wait to hear Jaehyun's voice. 

'I'll be the judge.' He smiled, showing his bunny teeth, eyes widen because of excitement.

Jaehyun got up from his chair to pick up his guitar and went back to his seat.

Once settled, he stared to his audience for a while and started to strum his guitar. 

/ Jealous by Nick Jonas / 

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it 

Jungwoo started to panic. He didn't expect to hear this kind of song from the person playing. What's more nerve-wracking is how could Jaehyun play the song without breaking his eye contact on Jungwoo.

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous 

Jungwoo's state of mind is alarming. He felt like all the butterflies in the whole world were in his stomach. His ears gone red. His eyes were trapped by the gaze of the other. He couldn't take it off. 

Jaehyun paused for a moment to draw up his courage and let out a smile to Jungwoo.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous.

Jaehyun put down his guitar and shamelessly asked Jungwoo about his opinion of the song.  
Jungwoo looked away and started fanning his face.

'It's getting hot here. I forgot to turn on the a/c.' He stood up to reach the remote which was behind Jaehyun but he accidentally landed on Jaehyun's lap.

'You're panicking.' Jaehyun laughed at Jungwoo's clumsiness. 

'No, I'm not.' 

The younger immediately escaped from Jae and walked out towards the door. He left a crack and slightly peeked in to his room. 

'Hyung, I can feel your emotions through the song. How I wish I can do that too. I'll try lyrical dance with Superhuman. But for now, I'm going to play Kart Rider with Haechan. Don't wait for me. Good night!'

Jaehyun snorted at his lame excuse. Jungwoo doesn't know how to lie, he even forgot to bring his phone with him. 

He finally calmed his heart. It's up to the younger how he would deal with the vague confession. 

— 

Jungwoo was waiting for his turn to rehearse when he found Jaehyun still practicing for his solo act. He went closer to the door to hear again the performance but he was surprised when the song was different from what he heard last night.

What part of Jealous that resembles to their song, 7th Sense?

Hundreds of questions kept banging on his mind.

'Hyung, I saw you practicing a while ago.' Jungwoo told Jaehyun when lights were finally off in their room.

'That's cheating.' Jaehyun said jokingly in the middle of the dark. 

'Well, I thought you're going to practice that song again so I tried to eavesdrop.' 

Silence wandered inside the room. A light beside Jaehyun's bed illuminated and they found themselves sitting back on their headboards, facing each other.

'I'm not trying to be nosy, hyung. 7th sense is great but, what made you change your song's choice?'

'You told me to convey my feelings through performing so I performed a song that you and I could relate to. Was my song still had not reached you?' 

The question caused a buffer to Jungwoo.

'I'll sing another song that woud explain how dense you are, Woo. You're having fun out there while I'm here having a broken heart because of you.' Jaehyun did not mean it in the wrong way. He wanted to knock off some senses of his beloved roommate whom he thinks became a stone for not paying him attention.

'Woo? Are you listening?'  
'Woo, I like you if that's what you want to hear. I can't believe I'm going to say this so soon. I like you very much.'  
'Woo, I'll go to you if you're not going to answer.'  
Afraid that he's being ignored and worse, rejected, Jaehyun tried to stand up but Jungwoo stopped him.

'No, I'm having a hard time picking a song to confess for the guy that I like. He's tall as I am, but I can't go deeper than his voice. I like his bubbly personality so much that I can't help myself from smiling. He protects and guides me all the time. He is a great guy. Plus, I am a sucker for his dimples.'

Jaehyun smiled widely from edge to edge on his face. His face turned red and Jungwoo could clearly see it even though the lighting was poor.

'Is it me?' Jaehyun covered his face with pillow to cover his blush.

'No, it's Johnny.'

He looked back to the dark side of the room. 

'You fool, it's definitely you. Don't you ever twist your words or else I'll do everything to make you fall hard.' 

Jungwoo bit his bottom lip after he said it. He wanted to scream out his heart but the place was not okay for it.

'It depends what song you're going to sing. Good night, Woo. Impress me, my love.' Jaehyun chuckled and then, lied on his bed to sleep. At least tonight, his dream became true. His other half likes him too.


End file.
